


Interruptions

by wintersorchid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersorchid/pseuds/wintersorchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More prompts from Tumblr</p><p>Mostly father!Ivan and TA Ludwig</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP as divorced single parents. One night, they go out with friends and end up meeting each other and feel a sudden attraction. One thing leads to another and they’re going back to person A’s house (where the babysitter already put person A’s kid to sleep).
> 
> They start to make out heavily on the couch, and are about to move to the bedroom, when person A’s young child comes across them and asks “Who is this and why are they in our house?”

No one could ever accuse Francis of being anything less than glamorous. A bit too grandiose at times, but never lacking in taste. The invitation to his recent art exhibit though….

Ivan turned the silver leafed card over in his hands a few times. It was about the size of a postcard, with spidery print and swirling leaves, all done in silver which when added the the foil along the outside of the card, made it all very hard to read. Maybe he was just getting old.

“You will come, right?” Francis asked hopefully, as if he truly was worried Ivan would not.

“I wouldn’t miss it,” he assured his friend, tucking the card into his leather-bound notebook. “I’ll clear anything I might have and see you there, don’t worry.”

He’d also have to ask Ekaterina to come over and watch Natalia. His sister would like the gallery though…. He’d ask her if she wanted to go with him and if she said no, he’d ask if she would mind watching his little daughter, Natalia.

As soon as he picked Natalia up from school, he called Ekaterina from the car. Natalia always went back to the office with him for the rest of the work day. A nice park of being the boss. She agreed to watch Natalia for the evening as long as Ivan paid for their dinner and promised to have her over for a family night, something he readily agreed to.

On Friday night, Natalia ‘helped’ him get dressed by picking out which tie to wear with his formal coat and shirt. Francis had told him to wear jeans and a nice shirt, but Ivan wore slacks anyway. After a quick kiss for his sister and daughter, he was off.

As soon as he arrived at the showroom, Ivan knew he was over dressed. “Jeans and a nice shirt” seemed to translate as “jeans and any shirt” with this crowd. Sighing, Ivan stepped further into the exhibit, looking for Francis. His friend was standing in front of what appeared to be his own work, a silver colored sculpture of a vase of roses. Upon closer inspection, the work was made up entirely of thin, woven wires.

Francis waved him over to the small group of people lingering near him, obviously his friends. A quick introduction of everyone was given to Ivan and he was relieved to see someone else who was dressed far nicer than the others. The man had been introduced as Ludwig and as the others turned their conversation back to Francis and his work, Ivan stood next to Ludwig.

“His invitations make sense now,” he told Ludwig, trying to strike up a conversation.

Ludwig nodded, gesturing to the opposite wall where a grey yet lively landscape hung on the wall. “He and Feliciano coordinated this. They asked Lovino to work with them, but he was quote “in a green mood” so he did his own thing.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know Lovino or Feliciano.”

“My apologies.” Ludwig quickly found and introduced the two brothers to Ivan.

After chatting with them for a while, Ivan offered the suggestion of drinks, and they left the brothers alone so they could talk at the bar in private. He hadn’t minded paying to get into the event, but to find out two free drinks were included with the ticket was a nice bonus. Another nice bonus was Ludwig who, once he was more relaxed around Ivan, was very chatty about his projects and the like. Most of the engineering talk went right over Ivan’s head but it was good to find someone so passionate about teaching, he told Ludwig.

“Oh I don’t teach,” Ludwig corrected. “I’m just a teaching assistant.”

“At your age?”

“I’m only twenty-five…. Wait, how old did you think I am?”

The potted plant to their left was very interesting, Ivan found out as he avoided Ludwig’s gaze.

“Well… You come across as older… I was thinking late twenties, mid thirties. Ah, but you do look youthful!” He was quick to add as Ludwig touched his face with a frown. “It’s just the way you speak and hold yourself that makes you seem older, that’s all. You’re very handsome.”

Now Ludwig was the one flushing and he hurriedly finished off his drink.

“Thank you,” he managed. “This does beg the question of how old you are, though.”

After Ludwig’s insistance of the truth, Ivan finally admitted to his real age of forty. Thankfully Ludwig was so impressed with Ivan having his own business that the age gap didn’t seem to have too much of an impact. Ivan didn’t make anymore slips and the bar sold drinks, allowing them to remain in the comfortable haze created by a few drinks, talking as they walked along the different pieces.

Around midnight, Ivan got a text from Ekaterina checking up on him. Natalia was already in bed according to her and he was out later than he said he would be. Whoops. He hadn’t thought he’d stay beyond midnight, as art galleries were nice, but without many people to talk to he usually left earlier rather than later.

“Your wife?” Ludwig asked, and Ivan hoped he hadn’t been imagining the underlying hope that it wasn’t a wife in Ludwig’s voice.

“My sister. She’s watching my daughter for me tonight.”

Natalia was a topic for a few minutes as they walked around a corner into an empty space. Empty of people at least, and Ivan decided to make his move.

“Do you like this event?” He asked quietly, leaning in closer to Ludwig.

“I do, but I think I’d rather be home by this hour - unless I’m out with friends. What about you? I bet you’d rather be home with your daughter… Or perhaps out with a girlfriend?” There was no questioning the inflection in Ludwig’s voice now.  
“I’d rather not be out with a woman. You see, I like men,” Ivan murmured into his ear. “I especially like handsome, muscled men like yourself…. I like men who can take care of themselves and who know what they want.”

A last soft exhale against Ludwig’s neck and he was gone, stepping away to another exhibit to look at it critically as a small group of art-goers came around the corner.

Ludwig joined him again after a while, having taken his time to examine a different piece. “I think you’re trying to seduce me,” Ludwig accused, voice low.

“Is it working?”

“Yes….”

“Then I am. Why don’t we exchange numbers? For business matters, of course. It would be a shame if something vital like my stapler broke and I couldn’t fix it.”

Ludwig snorted at the idea but pulled out his phone anyway to write in Ivan’s number. A text was sent and Ivan saved Ludwig’s number before reading the actual message.

‘If your daughter can live without you for the night, my place is a few blocks over.’

When he looked up to give an answer, Ludwig was heading for the main floor of the gallery; however he paused before he was out of sight, touching the phone in his pocket meaningfully. Ivan took the hint and continued the conversation from his position.

“I think it wouldn’t be fair to my sister. But I do have a king sized bed and plenty of thick walls. My daughter won’t mind.”

Wouldn’t mind as long as Ludwig wasn’t a screamer or overstayed the next morning.

“I’m up front, if you’re ready.”

They met at the doors as soon as Ivan bade Francis farewell and got his coat, and off they went into the light rain, arm in arm. The rain wasn’t heavy enough to soak them as they made their way to Ivan’s car and the heat warmed them up quickly as Ivan drove them to his house. Perhaps he should have called his sister, let her know he had a ‘gentleman caller.’ A one night stand. A possibility of a date?

“Are you free this weekend I mean, not today or Sunday, since it is technically Saturday, but next weekend.”

“Most of my weekends are free. Do you like movies?”

By now they were parked in Ivan’s driveway and Ivan turned to face him.

“I do. I don’t usually get out as I'd like to, because of my daughter, so I don’t know what’s playing.”

“We can figure it out.” Ludwig’s body shifted closer to Ivan’s side and Ivan leaned in to close the distance. “Later… It’s cold out here, don’t you think?”

“It is. Should we go inside to warm up?” Ivan eagerly lead the way up to the door.

“I should warn you, I don’t have many guests over and you’re the first I’ve brought home. I uh, went to my ex girlfriend’s house that one time.”

Thankfully Ludwig didn’t press the matter and once they were inside, he politely took off his coat and shoes. Ekaterina came around the corner to greet Ivan, stopping when she saw Ludwig.

“Welcome back. And… Hello.”

“Kat, this is Ludwig. He’s, well, he’s spending the night.”

Ludwig stepped forward to shake her hand but she pulled him into hug.

“Congratulations! Well! I suppose that means I should be going, hmm?”

With a quick pat on both their cheeks, she was off. A minute later, they heard her car driving off.

“Sorry,” Ivan apologized, hoping she hadn’t bothered Ludwig too much. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Please.”

Ivan took comfort in the feeling that Ludwig hadn’t done this before either and hurried to make two cups of tea. Thankfully, Ekaterina had left the kettle and he was able to get two cups out of it. Technically one and a half, but he filled his own up with tap water so as to get back to Ludwig faster. When he returned to the living room, Ludwig was already sitting on the couch, one foot propped up on the other knee. As the mug was handed over, their fingers brushed. Pulling back, Ivan set both cups on the coffee table so he could sit next to Ludwig.

“You are very handsome,” he repeated his praise from earlier. Much to his amusement, Ludwig ducked his head, clearly embarrassed.

“Ah, thank you.”

Ivan rested a hand on each of Ludwig’s thighs, squeezing periodically as he moved them upwards. In return, Ludwig loosened Ivan’s tie before pulling it off and going for the buttons of his shirt. They fell backwards onto the couch, Ivan hovering over Ludwig so the other could keep working on the buttons. There was a small noise in the background as Ivan was pulling off Ludwig’s shirt, but he ignored it, thinking it was the cat. Ludwig had a glorious body for his age and Ivan fell to sucking his neck as they rubbed against each other. With a groan, Ludwig rolled his head to the side for Ivan and jumped.

Still thinking it was the cat, Ivan lifted his head to ask if Ludwig didn’t like cats.

“Who’s this and why is he here?” Natalia asked. The cat was indeed there, behind Natalia’s legs, looking smug. Evil cat.

“Uh, he’s Ludwig and he’s…. Spending the night.”

Still spending the night if the appearance of a small child hadn’t killed the mood. Why did he have to have such weird family?

“Just the night? What about tomorrow?”

Ivan sat up slowly, aware of the position he had been caught in.

“Ludwig, my bedroom’s down the hall, if you want to go there while I talk to Natalia?”

“She’s older than you implied,” Ludwig grumbled as he gathered their shirts and Ivan felt his heart sink. Natalia watched Ludwig go before turning turning back to her father.

“Is he my new mother?”

Shit. They had a few conversations before about why Natalia didn’t have a mother and he had told her he much preferred men. She still wanted a mother, but if she was willing to accept a man as her other parent… Nope. He shut that train of thought down. It was far too early to think about that.

“We’ll see, Dear. Why don’t you go to bed so Ludwig and I can have some alone time?”

With more gentle urging, she went to bed easily enough so he was free to join Ludwig in his own bed. They started up right where they left of, all worries of Natalia forgotten with the door locked.

Thankfully Ivan still had a container of lubricant from his last attempt at dating, so even though that one had failed, this one seemed to be going very, very well. He pressed it into Ludwig’s hand as soon as they were completely naked, a clear indication that he wanted to be fucked into the mattress. Ludwig popped it open and wriggled two slick fingers inside Ivan with no hesitation.

“Been a while, huh?” he asked with a twist against the hand of his fingers. Ivan nodded, moving back against the hand.

“Like I said, it’s hard to get out with a young daughter. I hardly get alone time.”

“Maybe we can take her to a movie,” Ludwig murmured, kissing Ivan’s hip before dragging his tongue over to the base of Ivan’s throbbing erection.

Ivan held his breath in anticipation and Ludwig did not disappoint. After a long lick up to the tip, Ludwig closed his lips around it, just barely applying suction while his fingers stimulated inside. It was heaven, a torrential downpour in a desert of sexual denial, and Ivan found it hard to keep his hips still especially when Ludwig swallowed more of him. Finally Ludwig sat up and with a firm push, they were united. Ivan swore his eyes rolled in his head with Ludwig’s first few thrusts and when Ludwig rolled over to make Ivan ride him? Forget it. His brain was mush, all he could do was fuck himself over and over on Ludwig’s prick with Ludwig’s warm, callused hands on him, aiding him up and onwards to higher peaks of pleasure until it became too much and he climaxed.

He slumped against Ludwig, holding himself up with shaking hands until Ludwig was finished as well. Ignoring the mess, they kissed as they got their breath back and they could untangle themselves from each other.

“Can I borrow your shower?” Ludwig asked after some time.

“Only if you back for round two,” was Ivan’s sleepy reply.

“Maybe tomorrow morning. I think we’re both tired from the day.” It was true, since Ivan was asleep by the time Ludwig came back to bed


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A is a single parent and loses their child at a supermarket. The child runs into Person B and Person B brings the child back to Person A and offers to carry their groceries.

Natasha was being picky about what she wanted to eat that week, claiming she no longer liked chicken or beef or hamburger or pork…. As she held onto the basket, listing things she did not like, Ivan sighed and put a pack of chicken into the cart anyway, ignoring her shrill protests of “gross!” and “Papa, I’m not eating that!”

She’d have to eat it or go hungry. After months of catering to her whims, he was getting tired of having to change meals at the literal last minute. His daughter was starting to exert herself more and more and Ivan couldn’t help but worry about what she’d be like as a teen. He shuddered as he examined a package of bacon. What if she brought home… boys? Cut her hair and dyed it strange colors? Stayed out late every night?

He might have to move her upstairs if she was the sort to sneak out. Then again, she might get over this rebellious phase and be perfectly fine. He was worrying over nothing, right? Right.

Turning to ask Natasha about her preference for seafood, he realized she was gone, no where in sight no matter how many directions he turned. His heart clenched in panic and he tried not to panic irrationally. She had to be somewhere around here…

Hurrying down one aisle after another, Ivan finally spotted Natasha coming towards him, holding hands with Ludwig, who Ivan had been meaning to call….

"Well met," Ludwig greeted, holding Natasha’s hand out for Ivan to take. The little girl clung to his hand and Ludwig looked down to try and pry her hand off. He’d learn very quickly she was not only stronger, but more stubborn than she appeared.

"Well met. Thank you, I’ve been looking all over for her." Ivan crouched and tried to take Natasha’s hand, only for his daughter to cling to Ludwig’s jeans.

With a sigh, Ivan gave up and held out his hand for Ludwig’s hand basket, putting it in his own cart. Ludwig picked up Natasha, carrying her to the produce section so he and Ivan could finish their individual shopping lists.

"You never called," Ludwig quietly started as they sorted through onions.

"Ah. About that… I got busy?"

"Busy as in, ‘I didn’t think about you until now-‘"

"No! I mean, I thought about you a lot, but I work a lot and sometimes late into the night… With your early classes, I thought an email would be better. I got yours off the university’s website…"

"I never received anything."

Both men pulled out their phones, Ivan showing the sent message.

"See?"

"Ah. You sent it to a student. Ludwig.Be is a student. Ludwig Bergos. The university’s weird about the naming system… My email’s Ludwig.Beil. For Beilschmidt."

"That explains why you never replied," Ivan grumbled, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

Natasha giggled as Ludwig poked Ivan’s shoulder. “I was wondering. I thought you just ‘hit it and quit it’ as the kids say.”

"You are a kid," Ivan reminded him. "Natasha missed you too. Keeps asking if we’re going to take her to a movie."

"Ah, I forgot about that. Well, I’m free today as soon as I bring my stuff home. What about you?"

Ivan handed his phone over to Natasha to search for movies as he started loading his things on the check out counter.

"I’m sure we can find some time between our plans. Then again, spending time with the cat and making dinner are hard to reschedule," he teased Ludwig who simply rolled his eyes and went back to helping Natasha find a movie.  
While Ludwig was distracted, Ivan paid for his groceries too and pretended not to notice the look he was given. 

Sorting their groceries out at their cars was a fun experiment in trying to remember who bought what, however they were able to sort it out before Natasha decided on a movie - a child’s movie about a princess and some sort of quest. Another phase he’d willingly go through if it meant she was happy. Her phase of GI Joes was encouraged and then gently discouraged when the figures were sent on more and more dangerous missions such as falling off the second story without parachutes while she laughed maniacally. If her dolls started to take the same falls, he’d have to find her a hobby which didn’t included ‘murdering’ her dollies.

A nice, calm movie would certainly steer her in the right direction.

Ludwig was waiting outside for them when they arrived at the theater, picking up Natasha as soon as she demanded. He let her carry her own ticket and hand it over to the teenager in charge of directing them to the correct place. She even bossed Ludwig into buying her candy and she sat in Ivan’s lap as she munched on it while they chatted about work and plans for the next date.


	3. Chapter 3

The movie Natasha had picked was a generic story about a princess who wanted to get married - tripe in Ludwig’s opinion, but Natasha liked it, which was all that mattered. Hell, Ivan seemed to enjoy it too, so Ludwig sat back and tolerated it to the end, smiling and nodding when Natasha climbed into his lap to chatter about which parts of the movie she liked best.

Ivan moved into Natasha’s abandoned seat so they could talk about their favorite parts of the movie, Ludwig watching the other patrons and their kids leaving. A few mothers gave them strange looks and he could imagine why. Two men with one little girl wasn’t a sight most people saw often, but thankfully no one glared or pestered them about it, most likely because it was clear Ivan was Natasha’s father by the way she was talking excitedly to him.

When it became clear they wouldn’t move until he did, Ludwig stood up with Natasha’s trash, Ivan following after.

Once outside, Ludwig offered to meet them at the restaurant he and Ivan had picked for dinner since they had both driven their own cars. Owing to Natasha’s recent mood of nit-picking everything put in front of her, Ivan had suggested a chain restaurant because “They have kids menus and those menus are aimed towards as many kids as possible”

The place was crowded and noisy when Ludwig got there, and he almost called Ivan to change locations, however his date and daughter came in, both smiling.  
Once they were seated, Natasha talked to Ludwig about apparently anything she could think of, as if she was trying to catch him up on every single aspect of her life. Ludwig just nodded along.

When she paused to think of another thing, Ivan distracted her with the menu, making her pick out something before she could continue.

"If you like all those… princess things," Ludwig started, helping Natasha build a small tower out of sugar packets. "You should take sewing lessons or dancing. That would be fun."

The tower fell over and he built a base, showing her how to make the packets stable as they stacked up.

"If you really like it, you can keep it up as you get older. Remember we saw the Nutcracker?" Ivan added, handing them the sugar holder from another table. "You liked watching the ladies dancing. It was the tutus," he whispered to Ludwig who snorted.

"See? That would be a good after-school project for… Er, what grade are you even in?"

"First."

"Ah. Perhaps a little too soon, but I suppose an early start looks better on your college application."

"I’m too young for college."

"But one day you won’t be. I hope your dad’s saving up. Trust me, it’s pricey."

"Are you in college?"

"Well… I teach college and I’m still working on my master’s degree. A master’s degree is like a….. fancier college." Close enough for explaining degree differences to a little kid.

"What do you teach?"

"Engineering. I make machines and teach others how to make machines."

Natalia mouthed something and nodded solemnly. “Can you teach me?”

"Sure. If your dad lets you, you can come over to my work and I’ll show you."

Before she could even turn to ask Ivan, he nodded his consent. “We can ask Ludwig when he’s free and maybe he can show you the next time he comes over.”

"Or you and your dad can come over tonight. My roommates are out visiting family and girlfriends, so I’ve got the place to myself. If you stay for long enough, I’ll even make you some hot chocolate."

That was an instant win for Natasha who climbed into Ivan’s lap to demand they go over right away as the waitress set her mac and cheese on the table in front of her empty chair. Thankfully she didn’t clamber around as she ate and as soon as they paid, she went back to Ludwig’s lap to insist he carry her out to Ivan’s car. Nice to know she had taken a liking to him, since he and Ivan were planning on another date in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Papa Ivan and clueless Ludwig, rounded out by adorable Natasha  
> Bonus: Imagine your OTP/OT3 attempting to build a snowman. Though person A is really pleased with the outcome, Person B (and Person C) are left wondering why it looks so much like a duck.

Ludwig’s house was full of extremely neatly organized wires, nuts, bolts, screws, tools, and circuit boards, and more importantly, a partially built knobby sphere which Ludwig explained was a simple machine his students had to reproduce with their lab partners. It was only meant to roll around and change direction with a remote, but it had taken them all semester. Natasha found it very fun to play with and giggled every time she sent it into a wall.

"You won’t lose your deposit?" Ivan fretted as it careened off another wall and down the hallway.

"Nah, Sadik has a marker somewhere. His mom sent it to him when he told her about the scuff marks in his office and whenever we run out, he asks her to send more. A sweet lady, but I’ve never met her in person, just over Skype. She lives in Turkey and doesn’t speak a word of English."

Ludwig cleared off the kitchen table and set the teaching manuals on the counter. “I’ve got some grading to do over break, but I’m caught up on everything else.”

The ball rolled into the kitchen and the two men watched as it bumped against the counters before rolling back to Natasha’s waiting arms.

"You can’t have it," he warned her as she smiled up at him. "I’ll help you build a new one, but I need that one because it comes apart easily."

"Make one now!"

"Not now, later."

"Now!"

"Later."

She pouted and dropped the sphere on purpose, crossing her arms and stomping her foot.

"Later," he repeated. "I’ll make you one when I can. Do you still want hot chocolate?"

Natasha nodded, her lower lip still sticking out. A large pot was gotten out and milk warmed on the stove as Ivan helped Natasha cut up a chocolate bar, allowing her to drop the pieces into the milk and stir until she declared it ready; Ludwig took over pouring it into mugs and stacking a few thick books on a chair for her.  
After the hot chocolate, Natasha got bored and when she found out Ludwig didn’t have any kids movies, she insisted on playing a game with the sphere which involved Ivan patiently sitting at the end of the hall as she rolled it to him, however he offered the snowy courtyard as an alternative.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" she sang as Ivan pulled on her gloves. "It doesn’t have to be a snowman! But I say it has to be, Papa."

"Alright, dear."

As soon as they were outside, she put them on snow rolling detail as she looked for the right sticks and stones among the bushes.

"Is she always so demanding?" Ludwig asked as they rolled their own separate balls.

"Usually. I don’t mind, since she is an only child and she’s only bossy when she really wants something. A leader."

"A bossy leader," he grumbled as his ball fell apart. Giving up, he packed his ball together until it stuck and piled more snow around it to create a bigger base. The second ball was stacked on top and they patted more snow on to ensure they stuck together.

"Perhaps right in the middle of the walk wasn’t the best idea, but too late," Ludwig mused as he kicked more snow towards their… pile. It wasn’t sticking together as well as planned….

"It looks like a— Perfect snowman, yay!" Ivan cheered as Natasha ran up with her snowman accessories, picking her up so she could stick them into the right places.

"Very nice," Ludwig added, patting another handful of snow onto the side. "I’m sure you and your father can make a better one in your yard too."

One that looked less like a duck, he added mentally.

Satisfied, she lead the way back in for a last round of hot chocolate, singing “Let it Go” until she and Ivan left for the night and loudly telling them how gross kissing was when they bid each other good night.

"You’re going to have to get used to it, since Ludwig and I like kissing," Ivan told her, kissing her cheek as revenge. "Auntie Katya kisses you all the time, so you can’t complain."

More pouting accompanied her sullen farewell to Ludwig even after he promised to come over soon and make her a little toy. He watched them drive off, waving until they turned the corner. Definitely worth the one night stand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I realized I hadn’t written a terrible date for Ludwig and Ivan.

Thanks to Natalia’s constant presence, it was hard convincing Ivan to ‘turn off’ his dad mode, as Katyusha called it, but finally with her and Ludwig convincing him that it was alright for him to take off another night to spend with Ludwig, he came around to the idea of taking time for himself to cultivate his new relationship with Ludwig.

After some research (alright, accidentally stumbling onto not one, but two women’s magazines, one emblazoned with the title “5 SEX NOISES YOU SHOULD BE MAKING”. Not exactly the advice he was looking for and not really what he needed. At all. (though the “How to make him moan” was eye-catching)), he was no closer to figuring out what a man wanted to do for a date, since all of the articles seemed to be written for vapid women only wanting to trap men and all of the gay men articles were basically a shrug and ‘Do what you both want to do’. 

Exiting out of the window, he decided to opt for the usual “dinner and a movie”. Ludwig suggested the movie, Ivan picked the restaurant, and they met up outside the theater, Ludwig arriving earlier than Ivan since he took the bus and took the liberty of buying tickets. Ivan was older, so he’d let him buy dinner later.

His breath grew fainter as his lungs became less warm with each cold breath, and, rather than amuse himself with playing a game on his phone until Ivan came, Ludwig simply breathed in and out to watch his breath.

With less than ten minutes to go, Ivan showed up, grinning ear to ear and warmly bundled up in scarf and thick gloves.

"Sorry, sorry! I forgot my wallet at home and had to turn around," he apologized, leaning down slightly to kiss Ludwig’s cheek. "But let’s go! What movie did you pick?"

"The newest superhero movie. Another TA recommended it." Alfred’s recommendation had come out of a long-winded, excited treatise, complete with jostling poor Honda from the robotics department so hard a bag of chips was knocked from his hands. Kiku’s despondent sigh was still clear in his mind.

"It’s supposed to be very good. He wouldn’t shut up about it when we got him talking," Ludwig explained as they handed their tickets to the attendant.

They found their seats in the crowded room and as soon as the lights went down, Ivan cuddle up against Ludwig’s side, squeezing his hand during the first explosion.

Afterwards, while his ears were still ringing from the overwhelming noise of the movie, Ivan drove them over to the restaurant where Ludwig was unusually chatty about himself, telling Ivan about the new project he had been working on.

Ivan listened with interest, only looking away from Ludwig when the waiter set their food on the table… There was a very familiar head barely hidden behind a potted plant and Ivan leaned back in his chair to try and see better-

-Only to fall backwards with a crash, Ludwig grabbing empty air as he tried and failed to grab Ivan’s hand to save him.  
The entire place ground to a halt, patrons turning to see who had fallen, what had happened, and the faint clattering of Ludwig’s disturbed silverware as they settled on the floor where they fell.

Face hot with shame, Ivan stood up as gracefully as he could, thankful he hadn’t been wearing his coat or scarf, since he would have surely tripped on them and fallen on his face.

"Are you alright?" Ludwig asked once everyone turned back to their tables and the noise started up again.

"Yeah. Just fine," he grumbled, pride and elbow hurt. "I thought— Never mind. Let’s just eat and go"

Before they could even finish their plates, Ivan had paid so the second they were done, he stood and all but dragged Ludwig out of the restaurant, ignoring Katyusha as she ducked her head, trying to keep out of Ivan’s sight but he didn’t care. He’d chastise her later for handing her babysitter duties over to someone else.  
Natasha was still awake by the time he and Ludwig got back, and Ludwig was kind enough to pay the replacement babysitter in cash. Katyusha meekly returned home long enough to pick up her gloves and kiss Ivan and Natasha goodbye, and wink at Ludwig in a way which had him flushing from her silent suggestion of what she expected later that night from them.

Rather than rile Natasha up with Ludwig who was still new and exciting, Ivan put in a movie guaranteed to put her to sleep. Thumbelina was barely starting her song about wings with the prince (more tripe, Ludwig grumbled to Ivan as they shared a glass of wine on the couch) when Natasha started drifting off against Ivan’s thigh.

"Mind if I stay the night again?" Ludwig asked as the bird sang at Thumbelina. He had maneuvered to lean against Ivan’s shoulder, eyes reflecting the movie’s light. "I’m tired and you owe me a good night in your bed."

An arm was wrapped around Ludwig’s shoulders and he kissed Ludwig’s head. “Sounds good.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not picture your OTP having a kid and losing said kid in a ball pit.

Natasha’s grade had a fun ‘end of the year outing’ as the teacher put it, and somehow Ivan had been roped into helping, a task he was not looking forward to. Ludwig accompanied the two of them, barely managing to contain his grin as Ivan winced at the screeching kids who ran past.

"For a father you’re not too keen about kids," he commented, picking at the foul, greasy pizza in front of him.

"I don’t like loud kids. In case you haven’t noticed, Natasha is a very quiet child. Not messy either." Prone to demands and dropping action figures and dolls off the staircase, but still sweet and quiet.

"She’ll be starting dancing in a week," he added, lightly stepping on Ludwig’s foot. "Thanks to you."

"Glad she likes it."

The party was starting to break up around them and Ludwig put his phone away, regretting the lack of alcohol in the establishment. Thank God they had been able to find a place away from the costumed characters and running children, allowing Ludwig to critically watch the weary parents round up their kids and leave after clearing it with the teacher.

Ludwig was rapidly approaching the end of the semester in his university and between his papers and grading his students, he wasn’t too free which meant they had to take what chances they could.

Natasha’s teacher came over briefly to check that they would take Natasha home and when they agreed, she left in relief.

It wasn’t until another half hour passed that Ivan realized he hadn’t seen Natasha in…

When had he last seen her?

Standing abruptly, he left the table in the middle of Ludwig’s explanation of paper and hurried to the play area. There was no sign of her anywhere and it wasn’t until he had searched everywhere that he had to face the sinking feeling in his stomach that she was gone.  
Who and when did someone walk off with her? Was it willing? Shit, he hadn’t taught her well enough! He should have been more aggressive in explaining what to do if someone tried to take her away from him!

"Ivan," Ludwig called, waving briefly when he got his boyfriend’s attention. "I found her."

An attendant hurried to Ludwig at the same time Ivan did and they looked into the ball pit to find Natasha throwing balls as hard as she could at the other kids. With a grimace of disgust, Ludwig stepped into the mass to wade over to Natasha, carrying her out and handing her over to Ivan with only a few trips on the slick balls.

They were banned from the play area despite their apologies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP buying candles for intimate time. Now imagine the smoke alarm going off while they are having sex.

Ivan’s lips ran up Ludwig’s leg, biting the skin at Ludwig’s hip. Under him, Ludwig twitched, startled by the bite, and Ivan giggled.

The flickering candles set a romantic mood Ivan hadn’t expected, but given the notoriety they held as romance aids, he really shouldn’t have been surprised. They left quick shadows which flicked over Ludwig’s skin, adding an air of watching his lover being dressed and undressed with darkness, the pale skin highlighted in the dark.

They sighed at the same time as Ivan took him in his mouth, Ludwig’s fingers running through the pale hair and arching his back, rocking the bed slightly. A candle tipped over, thankfully extinguishing itself on the carpet, but it was enough to set the fire alarms off.

Ivan jumped out of bed as Ludwig cursed, hurrying to put out the other candles as Ludwig took care of turning off the fire alarm before it could wake up Natasha. He locked the door, just in case, and just in time as Natasha ran screaming “Fire!” down the hall.

The front door slammed open and Ivan hurried to pull on a robe and chase after her, bringing her back inside with lies that the alarm was going off because it needed new batteries and it was very good that she was listening in school, especially when her teachers told her about getting out of houses that were on fire, but next time if she could please pause and put on a coat and shoes if she had time since going into the snow wasn’t a good idea.

Once she was back in bed and Ludwig was working with ice and a butter knife on the wax, Ivan warming up the iron. So much for a romantic night, but the candles were still a good idea but he would need to use shorter candles instead of the long ones. But then again…. Maybe long ones for special occasions, far away from the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP is going ice skating. Person A has done it before while Person B hasn’t. Bonus: Person B records the entire thing on their phone.

The phone in Natasha’s hand shook and Katyusha held the little girl’s hand so she could watch Ludwig sliding all over the ice skating rink, including one memorable moment where he slid into a wall. Ivan alternated between holding his boyfriend up and laughing too hard to stay upright himself when Ludwig fell down, and the video ended with Ludwig biting off a muffled curse. 

"We had to get him a walker," Natasha giggled, pulling up another video of Ludwig sullenly skating around, holding onto the wall while Ivan skated backwards lazily in front of him.

"And he bit his lip." Apparently this was hilarious to the little girl, as she started giggling again. From the floor, Ludwig grumbled and tightened a screw.

"It’s not funny. I hadn’t skated in years."

Natasha clung to Ludwig’s neck, wrapping her legs around his back. “It was so funny! Daddy had to kiss your hurts and buy you a milkshake.”

Most likely bought Natasha a shake and Ludwig had some of it, but Katyusha figured it really didn’t matter if she corrected her.  
Ludwig frowned and carefully put his wrench back into place in the toolbox.

"It’s not funny," he grumbled again, quieter this time with his head ducked.

His hair was ruffled and Katyusha kissed his head as she stood up. “Of course not dear. I’ll make you some soup so you don’t catch cold from your little outing.”


	9. Chapter 9

Ludwig had been quiet all week, avoiding Ivan and Natasha, and it took a whole day for Ivan to pin him down for a good talk about his failed class. He kept assuring Ludwig that it was fine, that he was still proud of him for making it through so far while teaching and slowly taking over part of Ivan’s parenting duties.

"I thought I was doing so well, but both end papers were so bad they made me fail…."

Ivan snuggled up to Ludwig’s back, kissing his neck gently. “It’s okay. You can retake it and your students won’t view you any differently. I’ll help you with whatever you need and you can come over to work. Once Natasha goes back to school, she’ll be out of your way more and you can use my study and the garage.”

Another kiss was placed behind his ear, holding onto Ludwig even as his boyfriend tried to get away. He whispered sweet little words as Ludwig slowly relaxed and leaned against him.

There, that was better, especially when Ludwig sighed and turned his head into Ivan’s neck.

"I’ve never failed a class before," he mumbled, breath tickling Ivan’s neck. "It hurts."

"It’s okay. You can take it again and this time you’ll do better because you’ll be prepared for, eh, Advanced Mechanical Designs."

Ludwig sighed again and Ivan kissed his temple. “It’s okay. Here we are, on the couch with a good movie, with our- my daughter at a friend’s house.”

"You said our daughter."

"So I did. When your apartment lease is up, I want you to move in with us, okay? We’ll make sure you get your sleep and eat properly and then one day we’ll get married and maybe have more kids."

"…. You’ve planned this all out, haven’t you?"

"Of course I have. We’ll even get married in the spring."

"Summer."

"Summer then. And we’ll have Natasha as the maid of honor."

His boyfriend/fiance snorted and Ivan giggled, squirming to keep the soft air off his neck.

"I think you’re thinking too much about this. It’s one failed class. Bad? Yes. But not world-ending, and it’s your first. You can easily make it up and then you’ll be right back on track," he told Ludwig after a long pause. Their fingers linked together over Ludwig’s stomach and Ivan rested his head on Ludwig’s in the quiet of the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Natasha twirled in front of the full length mirror, pink tutu rustling with her movements as she stumbled, caught and steadied by Ludwig who was holding the black unitard she had chosen, a flashy blue set of leggings, several packs of hair ties, a box of ballet shoes, and a white ballerina dress which was for an end of class production.

"I want a different color," she told him, picking at a gem on the tulle.

Taking her hand so she wouldn’t damage it, he pointed as best he could to the rack. “We have red, purple, green, white, blue…”

She studied the rack seriously, feeling the different skirts as if they were somehow different before choosing a dark red one and disappearing into the dressing room.

With a sigh, Ludwig leaned against the wall as Ivan came up next to him.

"Hey, I found the ribbons. Both sets." He held up the shoe ribbons and the hair ribbons Natasha had wanted. "I was talking to some mothers and shit, is this expensive!"

Lowering his voice to match Ivan’s, Ludwig nodded. “I know. Don’t look at the prices for shoes and they fall apart after a few months anyway. It’s a good thing we’re fairly well off.”

Ivan looked at the shoe box anyway and winced. “If she keeps this up, we’ll have to make her get a job. Though the clothes shouldn’t be too bad… She won’t grow too quickly and I’m sure we don’t have to come to this exact store to buy them. I can make the tutus, if need be.”

Ludwig snorted. “That’s a sight to see. You hunched over a sewing machine. Will you wear your granny glasses?”

His partner crinkled his nose and frowned. “Those are not granny glasses. And I keep them on a chain so they don’t get lost.”

Natasha came out right as Ivan was pinching Ludwig’s cheeks in retaliation, now in the dark red tutu, and tugged on her father’s arm.

"Ah, that looks so wonderful on you! Spin for us."

Obediently, she pirouetted and preened, tucking her hair behind her ears as Ivan tugged at the skirt, smoothing it down and ensuring the waistline had plenty of give for the upcoming years.

As they passed the racks of clothes, they ran into the group of mothers Ivan had been talking to and they stopped the small family to fuss over Natasha, petting her hair and complementing her fair features and generally being pains. Ludwig took it in good nature, standing awkwardly off to the side as Ivan finished up whatever he had started with them, and before long, Natasha was released and she and Ludwig made their way to the front to pay. She insisted on wearing her tutu outside and as soon as Ivan spotted them at the front, he excused himself from the group and hurried to join them.

The ride home was quiet, Tchaikovsky’s Sleeping Beauty playing and Natasha pretending to conduct, and at home, the iPod was plugged into the speakers and she limbered up as Ludwig started cleaning the house and Ivan started dinner.

After a few months of ballet, she was doing well in her class and already talking about more courses, who to take them with, how Ivan and Ludwig could drop her off and pick her up, or if she went to a different school, she could walk from her elementary school to the studio.

Since she had clearly put a lot of effort and thought into her plans, Ivan had agreed to let her continue, provided she kept up her grades and her lessons, which she promised.

At the end of Act II, Natasha paused the music and helped set the table, eating slowly so as not to drop anything on her new clothes.  
Ludwig still had to wash them before her class started, so as soon as she was asleep, he crept into her room and took them, carefully timing it so they would be dry by morning.

Her class didn’t finish for another week and by that time, Ludwig was well into his last course and he was seriously discussing moving in with Ivan when his lease expired which meant he had to start packing up and moving what he could in with Ivan and finding room for all of his things, so when he and Ivan attended Natasha’s final performance, Ludwig was tired and ready to relax.

They had helped Natasha stretch before they left and Ludwig had even used some of his hair gel to pull her hair back into a bun, tying it tightly with a ribbon and adding a spray of silk flowers, pinning them in so they wouldn’t come out. All in all, she looked very grown up and they were ready to see her perform for the first time.  
Ivan met up with the other children’s mothers at the punch bowl, all of them gossiping about another mother who had jerked her child out of class because his father had called ballet gay.

"Is not gay," Ivan insisted, shaking his head. "There’s no shame in a boy learning something that is ‘girlish’ or feminine. There are many, many wonderful male dancers and I imagine that there are quite a few who are not gay. I cannot speak for them, understand, but to have so much strength and the ability to carefully lift your fellow dancers without hurting them or making them appear clumsy… That is a gift."

The mothers all nodded. Like chickens, Ludwig thought, draining his punch cup.

"You would know gay," one mother tittered and Ludwig mentally sighed.

"Well, I would, yes. But if my daughter wanted to become, let’s say…. a firefighter, I would let her. She chose to be a dancer, so why should I stop her?"

There were more nods and the subject changed into whose children were playing soccer or baseball in the fall, and Ludwig leaned against Ivan, wishing the dance would start already. He wanted to see Natasha’s progress and cheer her on. Additionally, standing around because others couldn’t be bothered to arrive on time was frustrating.  
The gossip died out suddenly and he opened his eyes, looking around to see them staring at a man who had just come in, looking highly irritated. He caught a glimpse of Ivan and Ludwig standing arm in arm and all but sneered, his wife gently touching his shoulder to lead him to their seats.

"I told you," a mother said, pursing her lips. "I can’t understand why he’d even show up. Poor Tony. He’ll never be happy until he drops out. His dad will rag on him until he joins football."

"I thought he had be taken out?" Ludwig put in, confused.

"No, he was pulled but his mother convinced Bruce to let Tony back in," Ivan told him. "We just said that. Do you need to sit down? Are you that tired?"

"No. Just worn out," he muttered, standing up straight. "I’ll go to bed earlier tonight."

He really didn’t need the mothers to fuss over him like the token gays at an event and quickly stepped away for more overly sweet punch. Urgh. There wasn’t any water, but this was a public school, so in an attempt to find a water fountain, he slipped out the auditorium doors and down the hallway. There was one around the corner and he drank several cups before refilling it and returning to the large room only to find the doors shut and a crescendo of music starting.

Shit. Opening one slowly, he made sure to close the door just as quietly so as not to disturb anyone and made his way to where Ivan was sitting. Carefully making his way through the row to his boyfriend, he sat next to him with a sigh.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Just the instructor talking. Where did you go?"

"Water."

Ivan nodded and took the cup for a sip, never taking his eyes off the stage where seven girls and two boys were casually lining up in a semicircle, some looking around as if unsure of what they should be doing. Natasha was off towards the left, looking towards the middle with an air of knowing exactly what to do and when. Ludwig was so proud of her.

The music started and the children rose to their toes - as close to their toes as they could be at this early in their dance lives - and they started a simple dance. Even so, there was a lot of wobbling and almost falling over, and Ludwig was so, so proud to see Natasha perform as flawlessly as she could. There were a few missteps, but for a seven year old who was new, she was doing a lot better than the other children.

When the production was over and the children reunited with their parents, Ludwig didn’t mind chatting with the mothers, because he was the one holding Natasha and telling her how wonderful she was and how she was clearly the best one before Ivan could.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that person A will only have sex with their socks on, and person B teases them for it.

"Just take them off."

"I can’t! My feet will get cold."

"We’ll stay under the covers," Ludwig assured him.

"I will still be cold!"

"Ivan."

"Ludwig."

Ludwig lifted himself up on his elbows, hovering over Ivan. “Take off your socks. Please. It’s driving me crazy.”

"And I’m cold." The blankets were somehow kicked over Ivan’s feet and Ludwig sighed again, rolling off Ivan and pulling the blankets over them.

"There. We’re warm and you can take off your socks."

"I don’t want to. Can’t you just pretend they’re not there and have sex anyway?"

They started up again, Ludwig’s arms under Ivan’s back as he thrust into his boyfriend, their feet rubbing together occasionally which was highly annoying.  
The damn socks! Biting Ivan’s shoulder as punishment, he pulled his leg up over his hip, pushing deeper inside his lover.

"It wouldn’t be as bad if they were sensible."

"Are you still going on about the socks?" Ivan gasped, head tilted back in bliss. "Just let it go."

But he couldn’t. Sex wasn’t meant to be with any clothes unless it was one of those absurd ‘quickies’ the kids were talking about nowadays.

"Fine. I’ll forget about them." Forget about them in favor of actually having sex with his wonderful boyfriend who was still for some reason willing and rolling his hips.   
Ludwig stopped, leaning his head against Ivan’s knee until Ivan opened his eyes.

"… What?"

"Nothing. Your socks are cute and you’re handsome."

"Oh. Thank you." Ivan was clearly confused and Ludwig leaned down to kiss him. "That was nice."

"Yeah. I guess I can live with the socks if we stay warm in the winter, but you can’t wear them in the summer."

"Fair enough." Ivan pulled the covers tighter around them so they were pressed together and face to face. Ludwig smiled as they kissed, hands roaming around each other’s bodies.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A brings home a puppy they adopted from the kids down the street without warning. How Person B reacts to the surprise is up to you.

Ludwig’s job may have slowed down over the summer break but Ivan’s work kept the same pace it always had, but since Ludwig had more or less moved in, managing Natalia had been much easier since Ludwig was around. As Ivan pulled in the drive way, he watched the two of them playing with a puppy on the lawn, the small dog pouncing on the ball Natalia rolled towards him as Ludwig stood up, brushing grass off his pants.

“Hello!” he called to Ivan as they walked towards each other. “We, eh, couldn’t help it? The people down the street were giving them away and we passed them on our walk.”

Ivan knew that he should be jealous Ludwig was helping Natalia with growing up but he couldn’t be angry when he was the one working so much and missing her learning how to ride a bike or getting her first puppy but it was hard.

“So you brought one home?”

“… Yeah. I thought it had been obvious…”

Natalia and the pup were laying on their backs, apparently worn out from running around, and Ivan sighed.

“I already bought everything we need,” Ludwig was quick to assure him, looking nervous for the first time in their relationship.

“It’s alright. I’ve got an account I’m still thinking about and I wasn’t expecing a new pet. What did you name it?” he asked Natalia when she rolled over to look at him.

“SHE is Flower.”

“She. You named her Flower?” Ivan was pretty sure the dog - who was still laying on it’s back - was a male, judging by certain anatomical landmarks, but he’d go with whatever she claimed.

“Yes. Ludwig wanted to name her after a tree but she’s a lady. Princess Flower. The fifth.”

“Alright, alright.”

She had already picked up the fluff ball and was carrying it to the house and Ivan watched her go. “You and I both know….”

“Yeah, but she didn’t listen when I tried to explain, so I’m not going to ruin her fun. She wanted me to build a robot suit then a dress for Lady Flower, so your sister may get some strange calls. You should warn her.”

“Mm. I’d actually should invite her over so I can see this conversation in person.” Maybe he was a little sadistic at times, but picturing Kat’s face when Natalia dropped the dog on her lap or made her kiss the nose would be hilarious. And of course she’d give into her precious little niece.

“… Five bucks and a blowjob says she’ll ask for a tutu and try to teach Princess Flower how to dance.”

“Accepted. And I bet you and your sister will be forced to join in.”

“That means you will be too.”

“What do you think I’ve been doing all day while you were gone?”


	13. Chapter 13

Ivan, tall as he was, still wasn’t used to being stared at, and as he compared two cans of chicken noodle soup, he tried to ignore the small child staring up at him.  
Where was her mother? Did parents not care that their offspring were running around staring at strangers?

Both cans were set in his cart and Ivan turned away from her. What else should he get…. Tea, of course, maybe some crackers. Ludwig might not be up to swallowing anything hard, but he could soak them. The girl was still following him, up until he checked out, at which point her mother found her and lead her away, loudly complaining about not being separated again. Thank goodness.

By the time Ivan got home again, he was dark and raining, and the lights in his house were off. The living room was lit up though and a movie was playing while Ludwig was curled up on the couch and Natalia played with her dolls, dressing them up while she watched The Snow Queen, the imposing and silent Queen looming over Kay and Gerta until the castle rippled and vanished.

At his entrance, she turned and smiled up at him, all cute dimples and sunny disposition as she ran to hug him.

“Hello, sweetie,” he murmured into her hair. “Are you hungry? I picked some food for you and Ludwig.”

“He’s been sleeping….”

“Yes, well, he’s sick. And we don’t want you to be sick, hmm?”

Picking her up in one arm, he brought her and the groceries into the kitchen, setting them both on the counter so he could start Ludwig’s supper, Natasha munching on her hamburger as she watched.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s sick. When he gets sleep and tea, he’ll be okay.”

Natalia hopped down on her own, following Ivan into the living room where he woke up a groggy Ludwig and made him eat. Another movie was put in for her and she sat back down to undress and redress her toys.

“Time is it?” Ludwig mumbled, having retreated back under the covers after a few bites of soup.

“About eight. Go back to sleep.”

“Can’t sleep. I’ve been sleeping too long.” With a grunt, Ludwig hauled himself upright and leaned against the back of the couch, and for a minute, Ivan thought he was going to throw up. Thankfully, he didn’t, and the blankets were kicked off onto the floor.

Natasha, unconcerned with them, hummed along to the mermaids singing their song, her stuffed animals sprawled out around her. Ludwig slumped against Ivan with another grunt, his body hot and heavy against Ivan’s shoulder.

“Are you feeling better after resting?”

“Mmm. Yeah.”

Good, good, good. “I have some tea and plenty of soup for you, so eat as much as you want. I’ll make as much as you want.” Ludwig’s class wasn’t until Tuesday, so he had an additional two days to recover from whatever bug he had caught and hopefully not pass it on to Ivan or Natasha. Feeding her hamburgers wasn’t going to help, though….  
Stroking Ludwig’s arm, Ivan idly watched the Little Mermaid with Natasha as Ludwig drifted in and out of sleep


End file.
